Life After Me
by meggzzxp
Summary: Wondering the world alone, collecting fragments of a life no longer alive. can time ever heal the past, will she ever move on? rated T for possible topics in later chapters. but all and all good for all ages (Leah rewrite)
1. Home

Welcome all! this fanfic is a rewrite of one I started years ago. I hold it very close to my heart, so I decided I needed to fix it up before going forward with it!

so please enjoy...

Location: apartment building on Main Street in Republic City

Date: late May in the year 173AG

The weather is amazing today. The thermometer on the wall behind me says it's about 72 degrees outside. I can see puffy white clouds throughout the light blue sky. The sun is shining, it's the middle of a work day and everyone in republic city seems to be moving about their lives as smoothly as possible. At least, that's what it seems like from this window ledge. Looking at them makes me wish I could feel the sun hit against my skin again. That warm feeling that somehow made me want to get up and run as fast as possible, jump, spin and scream with joy whilst making me sticky with sweat at the same time. The feeling of a slow approaching summer that would fly by so quickly that I'd forget how I had been waiting all year for it. But some wishes can't come true, sometimes trying and working towards a goal is pointless. Now I'm not saying that you cannot accomplish your goals and dreams in life if you work hard. I bet many people reach their goals and in fact I'm sure of it. However, that's not how it is for me now…. That time has long past.

The sun starts to set as I began walking through apartment 106. Though I have been here before, the average sized apartment felt different from the place I once knew. Even so, I easily recognized that woman's smell. That metallic, musty smell of her uniform mixed with that citrus shampoo she always used. It was a smell that brought comfort to my sensitive nose long ago, and unsurprisingly still is today.

The room is a complete sty. The coffee table is filled with dated police reports, pop cans, alcohol bottles, and piles of notebooks with messy handwriting in them that I can't read. There's a caseless pillow and a blanket thrown messily on the couch where someone must have been sleeping. Across the room there are 3 steps leading to a slightly higher floor, fully visible from the living room. On it is a king-sized bed that looks as if a polar bear dog had been bunking in it for days as opposed to a person. I walk over past an overflowing laundry bin, up those stairs and rest near the head of the bed. The night stands surrounding the bed also have papers strewn about them.

"She always loved order" I thought out loud. "I don't understand how she could let her home look this way"

As I glance at one of the nightstands I noticed a small newspaper clipping dated March year 142AG amongst the piles of clutter. The heading read "Malicious Attack on Republic City Grade School". The 31-year-old piece paper was in shockingly good condition, the edges were taped over and the ink had barley faded at all.

"I wish she didn't kept this." I softly said aloud I don't remember the day mentioned on the paper, but I have a feeling she remembers it vividly.

I picked up the clipping and couldn't help but to stare across the room to a door that I know has been locked for many years now.

I sigh and put the clipping back on the end table before walking back to the living room.

I laid myself down on the couch nearby. I lay, deep in thought for about an hour before I heard the door open. When I looked over I saw a tall middle-aged woman with grey hair. She was wearing a black metal uniform with a gold badge on it.

To be one hundred percent honest I had never seen her before. I have visited her here many times. But never, before today have I ever looked at her. I've been so afraid to see that strong woman I knew so well be, different than she was back then. I miss her more than I miss anyone. I go to the police station often to hear her voice, but I never could look at her face.

Until today in apartment 106, the apartment that belonged to the police Chief Lin Beifong.

-—•-—

theres chapter one! Welcome to all new or old readers!

please remember I love reviews, I read them to find out what I'm doing right or wrong to ensure every chapter is better than the last!

so please rate/review!

thanks for reading!:)


	2. My Should Be Home

Welcome back all! introducing chapter 2 re-write! enjoy...

-000-

Location: Air Temple Island

Date: Late December year 163AG

I always loved the snow. The chilly tingle under my toes and the soft, crunchy feeling it adds to my steps brings me back to my childhood. I remember playing outside in it for hours with my grandmother. By the end of the day my hands would be frozen like those freezer pops my mother would make for me in the summer. My grandmother was raised in the snow and it brought her so much joy. I'll never forget the sound of her laugh as we played…

I arrived on The Island at about 8:30pm, as the family here was preparing for bed.

I have visited them many times before. I hide myself in the many corners of the home so no one will notice me. This time however, there was a new little family member with them who I have not seen before.

A baby whose name I don't yet know. She is small and pale with brown hair and eyes. She is not even big enough to sit on her own yet. She was laying in her mother's arms as she rocks her to sleep. Up the stairs I could see father preparing the older daughter for bed.

Their older daughter was about three years old, but acted much older than that. She walked and talked as if she was at least five, with the maturity of an adult. It was not hard for her father to get her into bed.

I followed the family into a bedroom on the second floor. The toddler hopped into her bed and was tucked in by her father while her mother placed the small, sleeping baby into a crib.

"Goodnight girls" father said as he turned out the lights.

"We Love you both" their mother said lovingly as she closed the door.

Once they left the room I sat in the edge of the older girl's bed and just looked at her. Sometimes I just couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. I sit here thinking about how quickly her childhood will pass her by. She would quickly become a teenager and then an adult without her even realizing it. For years I've watched my friends and family pass me up. Those smaller than I, doing things I will never be able to. It had happened so fast that it felt like I was the only one staying the same. I feel melancholy as I realized that that was exactly the case… I was the only one staying the same, the one who would always be left behind.

Suddenly, the mature older sister jumped out of bed and walked over to her baby sister's crib.

"Keekee are you awake?" she said innocently, staring at the sleeping infant. "That's alright" goodnight baby, sleep tight" she continued in a nurturing whisper.

She turned from the baby and quickly crawled back into her bed, got under her blankets, and was soon sound asleep.

I walk over to her small bed and sit on the floor near her face.

"Goodnight little girl" I said to her softly. "I really wish we could have known each other…"

After a few moments, I walked over to the baby to get a good look at her. She looked like a baby doll, lying completely still and was as adorable as a baby penguin cuddled up in a ball. I love her already, even though we will never meet.

After a while I left the girls room and decided to pay a visit to the parents of the household. I walk past many family photos that are hanging on the wall. They don't make me feel all that great, I try not to look at them. However, some things are just like major car accidents. I continue down the hall to the 4th door on the right, where I knew they'd be sleeping. I see them both, they are soundly asleep near each other in a huge bed. I bet it is so much more comfortable than anything I've ever put my butt on.

I walked over to the other side of the bed where the girl's father was sleeping. I touched his bald head and after all these years it had not changed. It reminded me of his father's and it made me laugh a bit, but soon there were tears in my eyes. The very thought of this man upsets me these days. I often find myself wondering if he ever cared for me. I know I care for him. So much so that his happiness breaks my heart. Maybe I'm selfish or over sensitive, or maybe I'm just human. And I wished to be someone he welcomed into his life. Instead I was fooled into believing in a false reality. Seeing him now I know for sure that he lied…he always lied. Even so I love him very much and that has never changed.

I got onto the bed and laid myself next to the man, closed my eyes and imagined a completely different life than the one I know. Different from my beautiful lie of a family….

I soon realized that I needed to go. I could only remain in this world for a few hours without completely draining myself my spiritual energy. I quickly jumped from the bed and began to walk to the doorway. I turned my head back for just a moment to take one last look at that man before I left.

"Do you ever think about me?" I whispered softly

As I walk through the doorway I hear that many tussle and sit up.

Confused and dazed, he looks at the door and asks "hello? Who is out there?"

I stop dead cold

"hello?" he questions a second time…

I just run, and run and run until I disappear back to my home.

Leaving only a single tear drop in the doorway of someone I used to know.

-000-

Did you enjoy chapter 2 of Life after me? do you think there's something I need to work on in the future?! please tell me in the reviews section! I really want to know what you are thinking! just be reasonably kind haha constructive criticism or pointing out positive aspects is the way to go! lol ! :)

Rate & Review ! help me make my stories better than ever!

Ch. 3 Up soon!


End file.
